


Not a Fantasy but a Horrr

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Sex, Forced Pregnancy, Gender or Sex Swap, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Possession, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Work Up For Adoption, not my usual type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: It should be a horror story, a fantasy story. Alien drop down to Earth and trapped, takes over human male body and needs to procreate. Problem Sirius black was the one taken and there is no females in the house at the moment and only sweet male Harry, thankfully there are Potions for that.





	Not a Fantasy but a Horrr

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to those expecting a sex happy Harry, for once i give into teh dark side of this type of story. There is nothing right about rape or forced pregnancy, if these things happen real life i advise calling your local help groups to help you. The only shame of rape is that it happens and no sham for the victim.

Harry hadn’t expected this, hadn’t been ready for this.

But he hadn’t had a choice.

Sirius had no choice.

Only whatever creature was driving his body.

The day had been normal, a bit weird as somehow he’d been the only one home other then his godfather.

He couldn’t even find Kreature.

Then Sirius made breakfast.

He remembered eating, then falling off his chair as the world faded around him.

When he woke he was in an unfamiliar room, naked with his arms and legs tied to steel bedposts.

Oh... and sporting a pair of breasts and little Harry missing.

The Naked Sirius with strange glowing eyes were new too.

“Let me go,” The fifteen year old bed, his new higher pitched female voice grating on his ears.

“I cannot, I must breed. I am alone, and my species cannot stay sane alone,” Sirius said, or whatever it was in the body. The voice was just wrong.

“Please, I don’t want this,” Harry begged struggling, his magic seemed to be blocked somehow.

“I am sorry, but my species must live,” the creature said, then Harry could only scream as he was violated.

OoOoO

The creature looked at the exhausted neo female lay unconscious below the male body it wore, there were sweaty and pale. But already his seed sped through her body, he placed a hand on the very quickly growing belly where the womb grew another of his species.

The pregnancy was progressing well, three hours conception to birth, then a new host would be needed for the offspring.

He would get many offspring from the other before the humans returned, by then the body would be male and be host to one of said offspring.

It was nearing the birthing when Harry woke again, wide emerald eyes took in the huge belly that shifted with what it contained.

“Why... why...” Harry cried, and screamed as her body went into labour.

OoOoO

“Hello Mate,” Ron smiled as he arrived.

“Hey Ron,” Harry said with a yawn.

“Did you have a good day?” Ron asked.

“Yeah, hey made some juice wnat some?” Harry asked.

“Sure,” Ron said grabbing an offered glass.

“Huh, weird color,” Ron said and swallowed.

There was silence for a moment then Ron glared.

“Couldn’t you have gotten me a female body,” the creature inside Ron said.

“You can always have our sire give you the gender potion, it has no ill effect on us,” the other being said.

“Why did you get mothers body,” ‘Ron’ grouched.

“I was first, and everyone trusts Harry. After all, it shouldn’t take long to infest this world like Sire desires,” ‘Harry smirked, shifting his shirt enough to show that the body was still very female. After all, they wouldn’t mind having to breed since father was done with this body.

“Where is sire?” ‘Ron’ asked.

“He’s curious on how strong Ginny will be to breed. She’s going to be a host too after,” “harry’ laughed.

 

END


End file.
